


An Enchanted Movie Night

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Disney Movies, Disney References, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: The Golds watch the 1991 animated classic, “Beauty and the Beast”, with Gideon. However, Gideon has many questions about the movie’s authenticity since he’s discovered his parents are the true characters from the fairytale.





	An Enchanted Movie Night

An Enchanted Movie Night

A/AN: This idea was prompted by an anon. I wish I knew your name, so I could properly gift you with this! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

The Golds were having a movie night, and three year old Gideon had requested they watch Beauty and the Beast. They'd settled on the 1991 Disney animated classic. Rumple and Belle assumed they'd watch the movie without any interference. Gideon didn't talk much during movies, opting to glue himself to the television and watch the story unfold. Gold had wondered why his son had chosen this movie, and it dawned on him that Henry had taken him out for lunch yesterday, and he knew his grandson had to show him his book of fairy tales. Like his mother, Gideon loved a good story. Rumple decided not to question his son's choice as the opening credits began to play. He snaked his arm around his wife's shoulder, his son's gaze transfixed on the screen.

The animated Belle began to sing about her little town, swinging a basket of baguettes as she walked. Gideon seemed to be entranced by the melody, until a brawny version of Gaston appeared on the screen. He'd snatched Belle's book and was reading it upside down. Gideon glanced up at his mother.

"Mama, is it true that you almost married that oaf?" the toddler snarled his nose in disgust.

Belle blinked owlishly at their son. "Darling, how did you know about Gaston?" she queried, furrowing a delicate brow.

"It was in Henry's book. He told me about how you two met and fell in love. He said your characters are Beauty and the Beast in the book. It's why I picked this movie," he replied nonchalantly.

Rumple blushed, hoping his grandson had given him the G-rated version of their story. He hadn't always been kind to Belle back then, and he didn't want his son to believe him to be a foul beast. That was such a long time ago, and he prided himself in knowing he wasn't that man anymore.

Belle wet her lips nervously. "Henry is right, darling, but your father and I's story is true, and this movie isn't. Our version only has a few similarities with this tale," Belle illuminated.

"So, did you have to marry Gaston or not?" Gideon inquired, refusing to drop the question until his mother provided an answer.

"For a short time I was engaged to him, but we didn't wed. However, mommy didn't love Gaston, sweetie. Your father rescued me from that dreadful life," she dispelled, smiling knowingly at her husband.

"Yeah, but didn't he try to come back? The book says you turned him into a rose, Papa." Gideon remarked, giving his father an assessing glance.

"I most certainly did," Rumple nodded proudly, flinching when Belle jabbed him harshly in the ribs.

"Your father did turn him into a rose, but your mother didn't find out about it for many years. There were more noble ways to have been rid of him," Belle expressed irritatedly.

"It sounds to me like Papa was doing you a favor," Gideon remarked, causing Rumple to stifle his laughter.

"Just watch the movie, Gid," Belle instructed, refusing to comment any further on the matter.

Animated Belle arrived at the Beast's castle, the enchanted furniture piquing the toddler's interest. "Papa, did you have enchanted furniture back in the Dark Castle!?" he bounced up and down excitedly.

"No, my boy, I didn't. The Beast's furniture are cursed and will turn human again when his curse is broken. It's why he appears so ferocious," Rumple explained.

"Well, can I have some enchanted furniture for my birthday?" he asked hopefully.

"No!" Belle interjected before Rumple could answer.

Gideon sighed dejectedly as he turned his attention back to the moving picture. Belle stiffened, wondering if watching this movie had been the best idea.

A few moments later, he turned back around, training his eyes on his father. "Papa, the Beast is so hairy, but you weren't. Mama was really beautiful, and you were so ugly. How come she fell in love with you?" he inquired innocently.

"Ask your mother," Rumple remarked in disbelief, astonished by his son's innocent, yet deep inquiry.

Belle smiled sweetly at her son, unable to be angered by his blunt remark towards his father. She picked up the remote, pausing the movie as Belle and Beast danced in the ballroom, a reflection of the dance she and Rumple had shared the night of their honeymoon.

"Come sit," she commanded, making room for him between she and Rumple. He crawled from his spot on the floor, snuggling between them.

"So, tell me!" he said anxiously.

"Okay! Okay!" Belle chortled, reaching out to tap him on the nose playfully.

"Your father was once beastly to me, but his appearance never repulsed me. I was always intrigued by it, and the more I came to know him, the more I fell in love with him. One day he sent me away to gather straw, expecting me never to return. I think I surprised us both when I did. We shared our first kiss in his castle," she revealed, leaving out the part where he banished her. It seemed less complicated that way. When he was older, she would expose him to the trials and tribulations of their relationship, but not today. Today she would allow him to believe in the magic of true love the way it was portrayed by Disney.

Gideon titled his head slightly. "Do you think someone will love me as much as you love Papa?" he continued.

"Without a doubt, darling. Shall we continue the movie?" she asked.

"Uh huh!" he nodded exuberantly.

Rumple reached over to clasp Belle's hand, smiling thoughtfully as Gideon became spellbound by the couple dancing onscreen. He glanced back up at his Papa, another question burning on his tongue.

"Papa, did you ever dance with Mama like that?" he inquired, gesturing excitedly to animated Belle in her golden ballgown.

"Yes, son, I did," he grinned, ruffling his brown locks.

"Could you show me? Because I wasn't there, and I'd like to see it!" he requested brazenly.

"Alright, but you have to close your eyes or the magic won't work," he put on his most serious face, and Belle wondered what her sorcerer husband had up his sleeve.

"I will!" Gideon promised, clenching his eyes shut. In a matter of seconds their living room was transformed into a grand ballroom. Belle glanced down at her new attire, an exact replica of the dress she'd been wearing on their honeymoon. Tears misted behind her eyes as she glanced up to see her husband adorned in his royal blue tailored suit.

"Care to dance, Mrs. Gold?" he inquired, proffering her his hand.

"Yes!" she obliged as tears spilled over her lashes.

A soft melody that matched the ballroom music in the movie serenaded their dance. Gideon watched his parent's dance in awe, forgetting about animated Belle and Beast's rendition. His heart swelled as his father looked at his mother like she was the most gorgeous woman in the world. He didn't entirely comprehend what those looks meant, but he could only assume it had something to do with true love, and he had a feeling it was special.

As the music dissipated, Rumple kissed his wife's lips chastely before their living room returned to its normal state, the movie continuing to play where it left off. After seeing his parent's dance, Gideon no longer had a desire to watch it. Nothing rivaled their performance, and he found he was no longer interested in watching a movie which misinterpreted his parent's love story.

"Can we turn it off?" he inquired, glancing up at his mother.

"But, I thought you wanted to watch it?" she inquired puzzlingly.

"Not anymore. You and Papa have already lived Belle and Beast's story. Why would I be interested in something fake when you two share the real thing?" he stated wisely, rushing to the Bluray player to retrieve the disk. Belle was rendered speechless, glancing disbelievingly at her husband.

"Well, Gid, if you don't want to watch the movie anymore, how about I tell you how your mother nearly blew up my castle?" Rumple chortled, reaching for him. Gideon plopped down onto his lap as he began to relay the tale which resulted in three more. Gideon couldn't get enough of his parent's adventures and demanded a bedtime story every night afterward. Eventually Rumple ran out of stories and had to embellish a few, but they continued to sate Gideon's imagination, so he deemed it a success.

A/AN: I hope you enjoyed it, Dearies! Kudos and comments are welcome.


End file.
